


The Ol' Wand Pile

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But whatever, I don't really ship this, M/M, Masturbation, PWP (at first), Quadrant Confusion, Xenobiology, maybe asexual Eridan???, slightly sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux started his heat cycle at the worst time: on a meteor with little hope of survival</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started as Solkat how

"Ah-AH! Holy shit~"

Eridan's fins twitched at the sounds of Sollux moaning. So that's why he left in such a hurry? Poor guy, in heat for the first time on a meteor of trolls marked for death.

"Ohh- OH FUCK."

Fuck, Eridan should've stayed with the others. Sollux was on his back on his OWN pile of wands with his legs closed, but it was far too late as Eridan saw everything.

"You fucking creep thtop looking!"

"You're doin this on my wwands?! Wwhile I'm flattered, you should'vve invvited me!"

"Like hell I'd want to pail with you."

"Choosin a place like this to pail yourself, you must havve been thinkin of me." Eridan smirked, and walked closer as he felt some newfound confidence in himself for once.

That shit eating grin on fish breath's face pissed Sollux off, making him feel like giving into his advances will spark a kisemesisstude of legendary proportions. So, he spread his legs and did his best to replicate that face.

One of Sollux's bulges was still inside of himself, the other swaying impatiently, seemingly begging for Eridan. He bit down on his lip, and unclamped his cape.

"Hurry up before my agonithingly thhort lifethpan endth, athhole."

"Oh? Didn't realize you wwere the desperate one noww." Sollux rolled his eyes, but was surprised when Eridan bit into his collarbone harshly.

"Jeguth! Thlow down a little."

Eridan growled and nipped at his neck. "You and I both knoww you don't wwant it easy."

"Yeah, if you went any thlower it would be like fucking a-" Sollux cut himself off, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning as Eridan scraped his grub scars.

"Yeah that's right, keep that pretty mouth shut like a good filthblood."

"Can you cut the foreplay? I already did that part, and it wath much better than your aimleth groping."

"Oh really?" he entwined his fingers in Sollux's bulge and squeezed the base, earning a moan, "Sounds like you're enjoyin this more than you wwanna admit."

Eridan reached to remove Sol's bulge from his own nook, but he stopped him. "Woah, what the hell? Do you really think you're going to put your bulge in me?"

"Wwere you seriously expectin somefin else?"

"The only way you're getting in me ith when I'm dead. You're going to ride me like the dethperate bitch you are."

Eridan growled in response, but the way his fins fluttered Sollux could tell he was totally into it. The seadweller positioned himself above Sollux's bulge, spreading the lips of his violet nook. Eridan swallowed his bulge as impressively as he could, but truth be told, his nook burned from the stretching and he wasn't too confident about how it felt to be filled like that. He squirmed uncomfortably, and when he lifted his hips his bulge curled and tried to sheathe itself, unable to because of Sollux's bulge gripping it.

Sollux sat up, his voice concerned, "Hey ith everything alright? What'th wrong?"

Oh great, every bit of hate in the small space turned to pity. Eridan prepared himself for the unexpected laying-on-piles-of-things-and-talking-about-feelings session.

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]


	2. Let's try this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I took a nap, and I'm much calmer now. I hate rewriting so it might be a little different, but you guys won't know the difference :p  
> I found that the problem was that for some reason whenever I type the thing at the end of :33 it erases that and everything after it. I don't know if this is a common problem, or if it's because I'm writing on a wii (just the coolest right). Just don't mind the thing being missing k

AC: :33 i am traumitized furrever  
GC: :?  
AC: :33 i went to go get my drawing tablet  
AC: :33 and walked in on sollux and purridan  
GC: G1V3 M3 TH3 JU1CY D3T41LS

 

"-An so yeah, I'm just not really sure I like pailing." Sollux was leaving soft kisses on Eridan's back as he let out his feelings. They both put their clothes back on, and were spooning on the wand pile. Eridan didn't like letting his feelings out like this; it reminded him too much of Feferi. Which only made him feel worse.

"Do you have anything elthe you want to talk about?"

Yes. But Eridan couldn't tell him about his quadrant issues and, well, everything else. So he just shook his head, and Sollux tightened his arm across him, pulling him closer. What was left of Eridan's confidence melted away, and he wondered if he'd ever muster enough to leave Sollux's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't much, but oh whale it's somethin

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ONE IN THE FUCJING MORNING ANS I AM STRAIGHTB UP CRYING THE WHOLE OTHER HALF OF THIS SOMEHOW UP N FUCKIN POOFED ALONG WITH MY WILL TO LIGVE  
> *inhales*  
> FOR ONCE I wAS ABLE TO WRITE GOOD ANGST  
> LIKE REAL GODDAMN ANGST  
> MY HEART TWISTED A BIT WHILE WRITING IT AND I FELRT A BAD PIECe OF MYSELF DYING OFF BC IT WAS SO GOOD  
> but I'M AFRAID I CAN't HAVE THAT KIND OF SATISFACTION WITHMYSELF AND MY ABILITIES NOPE NOPERDOODLES KIDS I'M SORRY BUT PAPA CAN'T BRING THE FUCKING PIG INNERDS HOME BC HE'S A MASSIVE SCREW UP
> 
> tl;dr the juicy stuff was lost, sorry


End file.
